Crimson Heart
by batchic85
Summary: When Jason ends up finding Helena Wayne in a prostitute house he gets an idea: Helena's going to become his new pet. Will she get out of it in one piece? What does Jason have planned for her?How will Scarlet react to all of this? Read to find out! Story will be updated sooner depending on how many reviews I get.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Heart

Jason heard that a few pimps have started their own prostitute house in his territory (where you could buy and sell women they kidnapped) and he was going to stop the ring before it got larger. The only problem was him getting in without them trying to shoot his head off. Jason didn't want to go in there as Jason Todd; he wanted to go in as the Red Hood. That way they would let him in without any identification, he could take a look around and nobody would watch him, and if he threatened someone to tell him who the big bosses were they would talk. So that's why he was at an old shut-down amusement park lot walking through looking at millions of poor, innocent girls being raped just so the guy paying for it could have a good time. He clenched his fists at his sides looking around.

Jason decided not to wear his helmet or domino mask, because he didn't want anyone to know that the hit was coming. He was wearing a black undershirt, dark blue jeans, his favorite brown leather jacket, the boots he wears out on patrol, and a pair of black sunglasses. When he was a kid he had been kidnapped by the same guy who was running this ring, which is what made him notice this in the first place. Jason had gotten lucky and got away by breaking that guys nose, but when he saw him again it was going to be _much_ worse. That he could promise you.

Another thing that had caught his eye was a bunch of men crowding some girl sitting on her legs handcuffed to a pole. It looked like she was about six-teen and had a Gotham Academy uniform on. Her head was down, and her long raven hair was around her face so he couldn't see her eyes or other features. Then out of nowhere some woman came out and made them all go away saying that she could be dangerous if they got to close. The woman grabbed her chin and yanked her head up smirking down at the young girl, saying something he didn't catch.

Jason's eyes went wide when he realized who the girl was; Helena Wayne. The daughter of Batman and Catwoman was in a prostitute house. Why in God's name was she still here? Helena could get out of those handcuffs in under a second, but she was just sitting there letting people look at her body and threaten to molest her. Jason had never actually met the girl, but he couldn't let this go on and watch some other guy take her home. He had seen her on the rooftops and when he was fighting Dickie-Bird, but never actually fought her before. He ended up taking his mask off, shoving her up against an alley wall, and kissing her. Dickie had gotten so pissed off he actually stood a chance against him.

Batgirl had chased after him one time before that, and he had to admit she was good, but he ended up getting away because someone was being mugged and she went to stop it. Then he got an idea; he was going to buy her and make Helena his pet. Jason smirked and waited until that other woman walked away. She went back to the same position she was in the moment he saw her as soon as he walked up.

He grabbed her chin and forced her head up, so he could get a better view of her face. She had a heart shaped face, sapphire blue eyes, and flawless tan skin. Helena looked like she was about to go feral, but then realized who was looking down at her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing.

"Hey Batling how's it going?" That was another thing. He had made up a few nicknames for her and she absolutely _despised_ them. Helena clenched her teeth and scowled at him.

"What do _you_ want?" It was embarrassing enough that these men had captured her; she didn't need him rubbing it in her face. Luckily no one recognized her yet, but she still couldn't do anything because if someone did they would find out she was Batgirl and the family secret would be blown. So Batgirl needed to stay away until she could figure out some way to escape.

"I decided to pay the owners here a little visit if you know what I mean. How did_ you_ end up here?" She flinched when he asked that, and moved her wrists around in the cuffs.

"I don't remember. They hit me in the head too hard." Jason crouched down in front of her and cupped her cheek. He moved her hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. Then he moved his hand to the back of her head to feel around for where she got hit. There was a pretty big bump right there.

"I can feel that, remind me to ask you about it later." She narrowed her eyes and one eyebrow was raised in a questioning act.

"_Later?"_ He smirked at that. This was going to be really fun.

"Well the way I see this going down, is you have two choices. One," He lifted her chin to where she would be looking him in the eyes; "You can come with me and get out of this joint. You'll be my personal little _pet _to play with and do whatever I say. Or two," He hooked his thumb over his shoulder and she looked at the guys staring and licking their lips at the sight of her. There were at least thirty of them. "You can stay here and be sold and fucked until you pass out. Your choice Batling. Just tell me you need me."

"You can't just! I-I don't…." She bit her lip and looked down. Helena didn't know what to say to that. She narrowed her eyes and thought hard about her decision. She didn't want to get raped or sold (or both) and she didn't want to go home with Jason Todd. There was always the possibility she could get out on her own, but the chance was slim. Finally she decided on the third choice, because it was her only real option here.

"I can get out on my own." She snapped. He could just mind his own business and leave her alone.

Jason sighed and got up."Fine. Have fun with whatever guy takes you home then Baby Bat." He started walking away.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked back down at her. What would happen if they knocked her out again and she woke up naked tied to a bed? Oh God, she needed his help even if it meant being his little sex toy. At least that way there was a chance of Dick and the others finding her, right?

"Fine, I need your help ok? I can't do anything or it'll blow my secret identity, and if I do that everyone will suffer. I'd rather go with you than let that happen." Helena looked over to the guys _still_ watching her and made a disgusted look. "Just don't let any of them touch me and I'll go without a fight." He smirked and took something out of his pocket.

"That's a good girl, I knew you'd come around. Just to make sure you don't try to escape…." He stuck a needle in her neck and watched her eyes go wide. "Don't worry it won't make you pass out, it just makes you drowsy so that you can't get away. Now who do I talk to about you?" Jason turned around and saw a few big guys with SECURITY written on their shirts watching him. "I'll be right back Batling."

About an hour later Helena had been purchased and taken back to Jason's apartment. It was actually pretty nice and there was more space than she thought there would be. It was a two bedroom and two bathroom apartment with two beds, a flat screen TV, and a nice leather couch. It was a lot nicer than she expected.

Jason brought her into one of the bedrooms and laid her down on the mattress. She groaned and sat up holding her forehead in her hand. Helena looked up and noticed that he was staring at her.

He crawled over next to her on the bed and gently ran his hand up and down her thigh. She gasped and closed her legs at the ankles, while pulling her fist back to punch him in the face. Jason caught her hand easily, because she was still drowsy from the drug, and then held both of them above her head. He used his other hand to reach up her skirt and started to pull her panties down slowly.

"Come on now Pretty Bird," He got on top of her and pressed their hips together so she could feel how hard he was. He grabbed two pairs of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed her to the headboard. Helena was too drugged to get out of them and he had to get her legs open. He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs open as far as they would go, then sat on her lower thighs.

He took out a knife to cut the vest off her body and threw the forgotten article of clothing to the floor. Jason slowly unbuttoned her white shirt to reveal her black bra, and licked his lips in anticipation. She was still struggling and trying to get away, and it was starting to annoy him.

He shoved his own pants down to reveal his hardening manhood, slowly stroking himself while taking in the beautiful form below him. He looked down at the woman underneath him, and decided she was ready for the taking; _his_ taking. Jason was down to the hilt inside her with one deep, hard thrust. Helena gasped and opened her mouth in a silent scream when she felt him throbbing inside her. He didn't even bother to prepare her!

Jason didn't even give her time to adjust either; he just started thrusting in and out of her with brutal force. He grabbed her hips so tight that she would definitely find bruises there in the morning. The burning pain was almost too much for her to handle, but she forced herself to stay quiet. She closed her eyes and waited for this horrible nightmare to end, so she could just go to sleep. He got off of her thighs and pushed her legs back farther towards her chest. After a couple more hard thrusts she came but stayed completely silent the whole time. There was no way Jason would get the satisfaction of hearing her moan. He rode out her orgasm until he came himself shortly after she did.

Helena kept her eyes closed because there was no way that she could look Jason Todd in the eye after what just happened. He put her legs down, and she heard him stand up. He quickly redressed himself and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't fight it Pretty Bird, in the end it all turns out the same. There would be less pain if you did." She could practically see the smirk plastered on his face. Helena closed her legs and turned her head to the other side out of shame. Jason chuckled and opened the door to the bedroom. "I have to go pay someone a little visit. Be back later Batling." He closed the door and heard the front door slam as well.

Helena was starting to wish she had stayed at the prostitute house.

* * *

It's been exactly two weeks since she had become Jason's 'pet'. After she woke up the first couple nights she was always so sore that she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Helena quickly figured out that whenever Jason was home, they were going to have sex. This was about three or four times a day/night. He even woke her up in the middle of the night to have sex.

Actually the only time she saw Jason was when he wanted to have sex with her. He would come in only in his boxers, push her legs out of the way, and take what he wanted from her. The first couple days she had kept resisting and struggling, but when she did he would only take her harder and faster than the last time. So on the fifth day she decided to just stop fighting and let go.

_Jason walked into the room with his usual confidence and looked down at her._ _She opened her eyes slightly when she heard the door open and looked up. Helena spread her legs a little bit, offering herself to him without resistance. Jason smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on her thigh._

"_Finally decided to submit, huh? That's a good girl, now the real fun can begin." He opened the drawer on the nightstand and brought out a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers thoroughly and slowly slid one finger inside her warmth. He sat on his knees between her legs, and watched her reactions. Slowly four fingers were inside her, stretching and pleasing at the same time._

_As soon as he was done prepping her he lubed up his cock, and pushed inside the wet area. Jason slowly went in and out of her, picking up speed as she started to relax. She was so _tight!_ Helena bucked her hips and let out a long shameless moan when his thrusts became quicker and deeper. Jason raised one eyebrow and watched her eyes roll back and her head fall against the pillows. She usually didn't make any noise, so he must have found her g-spot._

_A few more quick thrusts hitting that one spot and she came, hands tangled in the sheets. A few quick snaps of his hips and he was gone, squeezing her hips while she tried to get her breathing under control._

"_Now was_ that_ so hard?" He got up, pulled his boxers back on, and left without another word._

After Helena stopped trying to resist him the sex had gotten easier and stopped hurting. In fact after that day things had gotten _much_ easier. Now he prepared her, and started to go a little softer with her. She sat up and pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. No matter what she did Jason always grabbed her hips to tight and left bruises for himself to enjoy later. He was usually gone when Helena woke up, and left food on the nightstand with clean clothes at the edge of the bed. Things with Jason weren't actually so bad after she stopped trying to fight him. Now she didn't have to get handcuffed to the headboard, and he put a TV in her room for her to watch.

Don't get me wrong here she still didn't like him. Jason was just being good enough that she could tolerate him without giving him dirty looks whenever he was around. Helena never came out of the room because she didn't feel comfortable around him and felt like she didn't belong. As long as Jason kept his distance from her until someone found out where she was, Helena could get through this.

She got up and decided to take a shower to get her mind off things. She slipped her shorts off and let them fall to the floor without picking them up. Next came her panties, shirt (Jason's shirt), and bra all in a line leading to the bathroom. Helena turned the water on and found a clean towel. She stepped into the shower feeling the warm, wet water caress her body as she started shampooing her hair. After a little while she started to wonder why Jason even bothered dealing with her in the first place.

I mean he has a sidekick, that red head chick named Scarlet. Helena kinda figured that they were in a relationship since Dick described it that way when he told her. They both had some stuff in common since they were both killers, and partners, and… okay she didn't really know anything about either of them except for that they killed and worked together. Maybe they're together and she just doesn't want to have sex with him? That's the case with some people, she's heard of that type of situation before. Well things aren't always as they seem to be at the first glance so… whatever. I guess he just wants quick available sex where he knows he can get it.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Helena put on a black tank top and some denim cutoffs. She turned the TV on and started brushing her hair while watching Two and a Half Men. Then, the front door opened. Jason's loud footsteps could be heard all the way from the room she was in, so that meant he was in a crappy mood. Great.

He was putting things away while slamming things down on the table and bar. That was another thing that confused her; they barley talked to each other. The day they met was the longest conversation that they ever had. Jason would say something when he walked in the room, but other than that he never talked. She didn't exactly want to talk to him, I mean it's not like she could just walk up and start a conversation with a cold blooded murderer. It would just be too weird. So that's why she stayed in the room and always waited for him to come to her.

Alright that side of her head was done, so now she had to brush the other side. As soon as she started Jason walked in and looked at her through the white lenses of the domino mask. Jason always wore that mask, so she had never seen his eyes before.

"Whatcha doin?" He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms.

"Well," She looked at her brush and looked back up at him. "I just got in the shower, blow-dried my hair, and now I'm brushing it." _Duh isn't it obvious? _She didn't say that out loud of course, but she gave him the '_are you stupid?'_ look. Helena could tell he rolled his eyes even with the domino mask on.

"Watch your step Batling I'm trying to be nice." Helena busted out laughing after he said that. She moved the hair out of her face and started hiccupping. Jason Todd trying to be _nice_ to her? Yeah right.

"Are you done yet?" He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yea I'm done. Congratulations I haven't heard something that funny in long time. Even if I had it wouldn't have made me laugh that hard."

"Gee thanks. You know I can be nice when I want to be." He turned his head towards the window and thought he saw the guy in the apartment across the street watching them. "What the hell? Did you see that?" He pointed to the apartment over at the window.

"You saw that guy too? I thought maybe I was just being paranoid." She walked over to the window and looked out see if he was still looking. Helena raised the window up and looked out. When she bent over Jason couldn't help looking at her perfect figure and curves. She shut the window and sat back down, going back to brushing her hair.

Jason stood over by the window and took a good look at Helena for the first time. She was mesmerizing. He got down on his knees and pulled her shorts/panties down. He threw her legs over his shoulders and flicked her clit with his tongue. She gasped and clenched his head between her thighs.

Jason started licking and sucking on her wet womanhood, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. She really hated to admit this, but Jason knew how to turn her on. She only wished he wasn't so smug about it. He plunged his tongue in and out of her entrance and she made some type of sound between a gasp and a moan. Helena threw her head back tangling her fingers in his hair. It wasn't exactly comfortable for him, but he sort of liked it when she started pulling on his hair. Jason would never admit that to anyone though, least of all Helena.

"Oh my God." He lapped at her center again, just like a kitten tasting milk. If he kept this up, Jason was going to make her cum just by doing this. She moaned and her hands were now clawing at the sheets.

He was a freaking _tease_, and if it didn't stop soon then kitty would bring out her claws. _Literally._

After torturing her for a few more minutes he finally gave her release. Her hands tightened in his hair and when he was finished she collapsed on the bed. Jason stood up and leaned over her while she tried to stop gasping for air.

"Told ya I could be nice." There was his trademark smirk creeping onto his face again. "Bye bye Pretty Bird." He licked his lips and walked out the bedroom door.

xxXxx

It has now been one month since Jason brought her home. They had switched apartments a couple of times, other than that not much was going on. Okay, I take that back. A lot has happened since she got here. In fact, some things they did now reminded her of what couples did together.

Jason started out being rough and mean to her, but eventually let loose a little bit. After that conversation they had, he was starting to work more on pleasing her instead of just himself. Things had definitely gotten better between them. He had even asked what felt good to her in bed, and if she liked it he made sure to do it again. Rubbing her hips did more than make her feel good though, it made her relax and less tense. Helena even started going out to the living room to watch TV with him. She would lay her head in his lap while he flipped through different channels, looking for something decent to watch. Jason had actually started sleeping with her at night instead of leaving when they were finished having sex.

This isn't a relationship. Oh no, this was far from it. They weren't lovers, or friends, or companions either. It did feel nice to have someone's eyes on her again, but it was just pure attraction. At least, that's what she thought it was. Sometimes when Jason looked at her she thought there was something more behind it, even though it was probably impossible.

Helena tried not to think about how quickly he could bring her pleasure, or his strong arms wrapped around her while she slept, or how he always- wait _what_? There was no way she was going to finish that thought. Jason was just- just some guy she was being forced to entertain. Jason hasn't been romantic while she's with him, let alone kisses her for that matter, and even if he did it wouldn't be right. Speaking of Jason….

He walked in and slammed the door shut after. He started throwing weapons around in random places, and she heard him mumble something under his breath. Something was bothering him; he usually didn't act this way unless something was. Helena looked over at him taking off his helmet and the domino mask. Huh, that was a first. Might as well try to calm him down and lighten the mood.

"Well someone's peachy today." He turned around and gave her the best bat glare he could manage. She smirked and stood up. "Sorry that doesn't really bother me anymore. Actually it never has so glare as much as you like." Helena walked over and put her hand on his forearm. He stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, giving her an annoyed look. She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what your problem is or not?" His expression softened and he turned around to fully face her. Jason studied her for a second, then leaned his hip on the edge of the counter.

"Scarlet's just being a pain in my ass is all." A piece of hair fell into her face, and before she could reach up to fix it Jason pushed it back behind her ear for her. But instead of putting his hand back down, it lingered on the side of her face. They stayed in that position for a few minutes just staring at each other. He cupped her other cheek and pushed her back against the bar. Jason briefly looked down at her lips, then tilted her up. He started to lean forward, and a million thoughts were running through her head.

_Oh my God he's going to kiss me! Should I stop him or just let him do it? Oh shit what am I supposed to do? _Assoonasshethoughtthat he put his head above her shoulder, so he could see where he put his other gun. Jason reached over and grabbed it, getting the cloth sitting over by the sink. _Maybe not._

He let go of her face and took a few steps back. "I need to clean these. It's been awhile since I-"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR JASON OR ILL BUST IT DOWN!" Somebody started yelling and knocking on the door outside.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, completely ignoring the person at the door. It was a woman from the sound of her voice. Flipping through TV channels, he looked over at her and patted his lap expecting her to come over. Helena looked over at the door and back at Jason. She was so happy he hadn't kissed her, but was a little bit annoyed by how he handled the situation. And him treating her like a dog just then.

"I MEAN IT JASON YOU HAVE TWENTY SECONDS TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Are you going to get that….?" He just patted his lap again and kept staring at her. Then Helena got an idea. She went over and sat down on the couch as far away from Jason as possible. She brought one foot up putting it in his lap, (still not breaking eye contact) and slowly put the other up crossing her legs at the ankles. Propping her head up on her hand, she shrugged and gave him her most charming smile.

"You got ten seconds left. Open the damn door." His jaw dropped. That was the last thing he expected to hear out of her mouth. And more importantly she was telling him what to do. _Ordering_ him around. Maybe he was being too nice, because now he needed to remind her who was in charge. _Again._

Before he could say anything she got up and walked back to her room. _You just wait until I'm done with Scarlet pretty bird, were gonna have a little chat about your attitude._ Jason got up and opened the door right before Scarlet was about to break it.

Helena didn't know if Jason had told that one chick about her or not, but if he didn't she wasn't going to listen to their conversation. She turned the TV up loud so it would drown out their yelling.

"You told me you were going to get rid of her after a week or two Jason. Why is Batgirl still alive?"

"I know what I said Sasha, besides it isn't any of your business anyway."

"Yeah well you're starting to go soft." Scarlet crossed her arms and looked at him. That mask had come of two months ago, so she dyed her hair red and grew it out. It was past shoulder length now and had a few curls in it. She did it so maybe Jason would look at her as more than just his partner, maybe as his lover.

"I am not! What makes you think that?" He ran his hand through his black hair, and then copied her actions by crossing his arms.

"I can just tell Jason. You said you hated the Bats but you have Batgirl locked up in your apartment? It doesn't make any sense and I want to know why." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well it sounds to me like you're jealous."

"What do_ I_ have to be jealous of?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are! You're mad that I come here after patrol instead of going out with you to a bar."

"No I'm not!"

"I think you are."

"No I'm not because-"

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE THERES NO REASON TO BE JEALOUS OF THAT WHORE!" Okay Helena had heard that even with her TV turned all the way up. She got up and prepared to go kick the crap out of that bitch. She was turning the door knob when she heard Jason's reply and stood there stone still.

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT SO STOP MEDDLING IN MY BUSSINESS!" The front door slammed and she just stood there not sure what to do. Slowly she opened the door and peeked out. Scarlet was gone, hence the door slamming, and Jason stood there in the middle of the living room staring at the door. Maybe he did like her, but didn't want to tell her. The Bat Family didn't exactly like to talk about their feelings to anybody, including themselves.

She quietly walked out and looked at his back. So Jason didn't think she was a whore? It was nice that he had stuck up for her and everything, but she thought that was the only reason he was interested in her. Wasn't it? It made her angry that that chick had called her a whore (because she definitely _wasn't) _but it intrigued her greatly that Jason had said what he did.

He turned around and walked over to the fridge. He got some Pepsi and two glasses out of the cabinet.

"Do you want something to drink?" He put the Pepsi up, but after he closed the fridge there was a set of arms around him and a face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks for telling her I wasn't a whore." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against his body. Jason was about an inch or two taller than her so she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach his neck.

"No problem. I think she's just stressed out; usually Sasha isn't like that. If you get to know her she can be really nice." They stayed like that for a minute just enjoying the others embrace. When they finally let go he picked her up (bridal style) and sat her down on the bed in his room. While he went back in the kitchen to finish getting them something to drink, she looked around his room. There were many guns and knives in various cases displayed on the walls and on a table. Other than that it looked like her room, except his had red satin sheets.

Helena had heard the start of their argument earlier, and it was making her nervous looking at all the guns and knives around the room. She remembered what Scarlet had said.

_You told me you were going to get rid of her after a week or two Jason. Why is Batgirl still alive?_

Was Jason going to kill her when he came back? Is that why he's been so nice to her lately? So that when she put her guard down, he could catch her by surprise to make it quick where she couldn't fight back? He walked back in the room with their drinks and chuckled when he saw she had spread her legs for him. He set the glasses on the dresser and crawled up next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in-between his legs, so she was facing the TV and lying back on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, resting his hands on her stomach. Why was she so tense all of the sudden? Things had been great between them after the first couple days, so why was she freaking out now? Maybe it was all the guns around the room. _Alright Jay just try to calm her down and get her to relax._ He unbuttoned/unzipped her shorts and slid his hands down to her hips. He massaged and rubbed circles on them, just the way that she liked. He felt her relax against him, laying her head on his chest while closing her eyes.

"Mmmm….." Jason looked down at this beautiful creature, watching the way her tongue slowly glided over her luscious lips. God those _lips._ He wanted to know what Helena tasted like, to truly claim her as his own. But to do that he needed to kiss her, and he didn't want to do that. Not yet.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why did this woman_, Helena Wayne_ of all people, have to be the one to get under his skin? No that wasn't what was happening. It was just attraction. She was just a cocky, paranoid, bossy, annoying, attractive, sexy... what the fuck was happening to him? The main reason he did this, was to get her away from Dickie-Bird. Red Hood had seen the new Batman making out with Batgirl on the rooftops, and decided that he wanted to see just what was so fascinating about her.

Helena must feel guilty about cheating on Grayson, and that only made victory even sweeter. It gave him a twisted feeling of pride to know that she had submitted to him so easily. The problem was he had done the same with her. He stopped massaging, and looked up at the television returning his hands to the position they were in before. She laced her fingers with his, and squeezed gently.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered. He had expected this question to come up, but not when they were like this.

"No." He whispered back. It was the truth; Jason couldn't kill her even if he wanted to.

"Alright." That was it? That was the only thing he had to say to reassure her? Scarlet was right, he was going soft because of Helena. He was not, I repeat _not_ going to fall for Helena Wayne. She was the daughter of his sworn enemy (when Bruce was still alive) and she was a goody two shoes just like him and the rest of them. So screw her.

Jason shoved her off him and onto the floor, getting up to walk to the door. He opened it, and then turned around to look at her on the floor.

"Bite me." He slammed the door shut in her face, going in the kitchen to put on his helmet. Maybe crushing some skulls would take his mind off things.

* * *

**Okay, I think I did really good on this chapter. Im going to ask for at least three reviews, if you want to see this story updated soon. So tell me what you think, if you do I will update very soon!**

**PEACE!**

.


	2. Prologue To Crimson Heart

Okay guys, so here's the deal. Some people have been messaging me saying _what happened to Helena before Jason found her? _So here it is. I've made a prologue to Crimson Heart so that you can see what happened to Batgirl and how she got kidnapped.** And whatever person reviewed to ask if this is set after Battle for the Cowl the answer is obviously yes. Right now Bruce is still technically 'dead' since I just didn't want to add him into the story. I wanted to focus on Helena and Dick's relationship, so that means no Bruce because if I want to write a story with him in it most likely it would be all about him**. Plus I really like Dick as Batman. I'm going to make it so that Helena remembers everything that happened later, so just chill for now and enjoy the story.

(Please note that I didn't expect to write this. If I had it would have been the first chapter of the story instead of the second.)

* * *

Prologue To Crimson Heart

After he woke up, feeling the warm body next to him made Dick smile. Then again whenever he saw her in his bed made him smile.

It had taken her three months. _Three months_ just to convince Dick that she desperately wanted him, and that the feelings were mutual. So after he got over the awkwardness of the new relationship (plus the fact that they were having sex now) things went back to normal. As it turned out Helena was right all along; he did want her.

Dick turned the TV on, shifting so that he was sitting up against the headboard with Helena still lying on his chest. He really hated waking her up since she barely got to sleep at all. Like Father like daughter. She stirred slightly, nuzzling her face into his neck. That made him smile wider.

Dick hasn't been this intimate with anyone in a long time, since Kori actually. They tried to make it work, they really did but he had had enough of it. So after the last time they broke up and she came knocking on his door asking to get back together he put his foot down. He told her that yes he forgave her, but it was over because it would never turn into anything else. He had been forced to break her heart and he knew it. It was the truth though; they only needed to be friends with nothing else to tell. Given time they both got over it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Helena looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he wanted to take her right then and there. Dick ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it back behind her ears and shoulders so he could see her face. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. That made her smile.

"Good morning to you to." The best thing about this week was that Alfred went to some type of butler club in London (even though everyone knew it was some type of ex-spy convention) and Damian was forced to go visit his mother for the next couple months. Nobody understood why because Talia ended up telling him he was an enemy of the Al Ghul family, but Damian just went with it to keep her happy.

So for the next couple weeks the mansion was empty except for the two of them. This meant he had Helena all to himself.

"Yes it is. What do you wanna do today?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know. Got anything specific you can think of?"

"Mmhmm." He slowly kissed down her neck making her let out a soft sigh. Dick gently started sucking on one of her nipples through her tank top while kneading the other breast. Helena moaned and closed her eyes, tangling her hands in his hair slightly tugging it."I _definitely_ know what I want to do today."

"Yeah well as much as I want to I can't. We have to find the people responsible for all the kidnappings remember?" He stopped and got out of bed.

"I suppose you're right. As always."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun later…" He smirked leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Got that right."

"I'm gonna head down to the cave since I'm not that hungry."

"You read mind."

"So exactly what do we know about these kidnappings?" Helena asked. They had both suited up and started working on the case. Batman was sitting at the computer searching for anything identical about the people this person had kidnapped.

"So far all of them are women." He winced. This conversation wasn't going to end well because he knew what she was going to offer.

"Anything else?"

"They're women with black hair, blue eyes, and all under eighteen. All were found dead and naked with blankets thrown over them in different parts of Gotham. One in the north, south, and east parts to be exact."

She glared down at him, each knowing what the other was thinking. "We would catch the rapist." Dick stood up and glared down at her.

"I'm not gonna let you go walking around in a mini skirt and high heels like a street whore. What would happen if someone recognized you? You're reputation would be ruined."

"The only thing you're worried about is me, not my reputation. Protective much?"

"It's way too risky for-"

"Just calm down for a second Dick. I've got what this guy wants," she gestured to her breasts and moved her hands down towards her hips "so let's just get this argument over with because you know I'll win. Besides, we know from his pattern that he's going to strike in the west part of Gotham next, and it just so happens that Ryan is having a birthday party at his house tonight."

"That spoiled rich kid Bruce made you go out with so that his dad would cut a deal with the company?"

"Yep. He lives on the west side and it's the perfect place to snatch a pretty teenage girl. You'd be tracking me the whole time so there isn't anything to worry about anyway." Helena wrapped her arms around his torso trying to give him a hug. Automatically he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. This idea was wrong on so many levels.

"Fine. As long as you don't make out with anyone besides me." This made her laugh a little.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I gotta go get ready now." She went upstairs leaving him alone in the batcave. Just the thought of that pervert touching _his_ Helena made him want to put his fist through the wall.

He didn't know how she did it, but Helena always managed to look beautiful in the simplest of outfits. She had on her Gotham academy uniform with her hair curled, and a little lip gloss. She didn't really need the extra stuff, because her natural beauty could outshine even the most glamorous movie star. If this was a different situation she would be up against the wall with her panties around her ankles. Damn those white knee high socks she wears!

"Ready to go Dick?"

"Not really." Who would be if they knew that their girlfriend was going to be caught by a psycho? She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Just come on already. The faster we do this the faster we can have some alone time later." She winked and walked out the door.

As soon as they were about two miles away Helena decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Would you stop looking so sad about this? It's quick and simple. It isn't the first time I've done this you know." He slammed his foot on the brake bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"What did you just say?"

"It isn't that bad Dick. Nothing ever happened because dad always took care of things. I have complete faith in you." He looked down at the armrest. He was using his own girlfriend as bait for a murdering rapist. Nothing could _possibly _go wrong. He started driving again trying not to think about what was going to happen at this party. When they got there he stopped the vehicle and just sat there.

"I'll see you later." She grabbed the door handle, but before she could open it he grabbed her arm. He took her chin in his hand, gently pulling her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart he cupped her cheek and she saw the worry in Dick's eyes. "I have a tracer in my necklace, bracelet, headband, and my anklet which nobody could find without taking off my socks."

"Please don't mention that. I'm trying not to think about some crazy guy stripping you."

"Everything is fine Dick just chill." Helena opened the door putting one foot on the ground. "By the way I'm not just wearing these socks because they complete this outfit." She pecked him on the lips and got out of the car before he even got a chance to say goodbye. Watching the sway of Helena's hips as she walked up the drive way, he thought about how hot she looked and how no man would ever be able to resist that beautiful girl.

Damn those knee socks.

After saying hello to everyone who goes to Gotham Academy, she went over to stand by the buffet. In about twenty minutes the cake would be served and presents be opened. The party was being held outside, and she had to say that it was set up nicely on a perfect night with great music playing in the background. She would have to remember doing something like this for her party in about two months. Her thoughts got interrupted as the music stopped playing when Ryan's dad got up onstage to tap the microphone three times. Now that Helena thought about it she couldn't place his name.

"First of all I'd like to thank everyone for coming, and to say happy birthday to Ryan." Everyone clapped and whistled while waiters came out to offer people drinks when it quieted down. "I hope everyone is having a good time, and if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask the waiters." The music started up again as Ryan's dad got offstage. A waiter talking to someone turned his head around and they locked gazes for a second. The man said his goodbyes as the waiter started walking towards her.

He had sandy blonde hair with an amazing smile to match. He wore a white long sleeved button down shirt with a red vest and black bowtie.

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiled pulling her hair back behind her ear.

"Would you like something to drink?" He moved the round tray in his right hand towards the front of her with a single cup sitting in the center.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty right now." He ran a hand through his hair smiling at her again. How old was he like twenty?

"Well a toast is coming up and I think that it would look weird if you didn't have a drink."

"Oh uh thanks then." She took the drink put didn't take a sip. The truth was that she really wasn't thirsty. The cute waiter didn't go away though; he just stood there looking at her_. Memorizing_ her.

"My names Chris."

"Helena." They shook hands.

"Enjoying the party Helena?"

"Yeah to tell you the truth I'm starting to look forward to the cake. I mean look at how many people are here!" He laughed.

"Chocolate lover huh?"

"Guilty as charged." She took a sip of the drink, and found out it was Cherry Coke. It was a pretty nasty drink but she was used to drinking things she didn't exactly like. Her father had told her to drink whatever they offered you to be nice especially if it was at a friend's place or charity event. So she took a few more sips to show him that it tasted alright and her phone started ringing.

"I guess I'll see you when I help bring the cake out Helena."

"Alright see you later." Chris walked away while she checked to see who was calling her. Of course it had to be Dick. She walked away from the crowd and found a spot where nobody was standing.

"Hello?" Dick sighed in content at the sound of her voice.

"How's it going? Seen anybody suspicious yet? Have you changed your mind about this? If you want to I can come-"

"No I haven't changed my mind and I never will so just accept it."

"Fine has anything happened yet?"

"No. The only thing I've done so far is talk to people. How about you?"

"I dropped the car at that diner a couple miles away. Right now I'm a couple buildings away checking the perimeter for someone who might sneak in."

"Don't worry you'll get the signal if anything goes down. Talk to you later Dick."

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"I love you."

"Right back at you pretty boy."

Helena hung up the phone and walked back over to the party. It felt really hot all of the sudden. She watched as the waiters brought out the cake, and Chris came back over. After getting a piece she started talking to him again.

"Are you feeling ok Helena? You look kind of sick."

"Yea it's just kind of hot. Now that I think about it I'm kinda dizzy." She stumbled and he had to catch her.

"Let me help you inside, I'll take you to the bathroom or somewhere you could sit down for awhile." By the time he said that she couldn't think straight and was seeing stars. Her legs were felling numb too. Chris opened the door to the mansion and helped her inside. He put one arm around her waist while the other was on the wall to steady them both.

"Oh my God should I call an ambulance or something? I'm afraid you're going to faint if I leave you alone." He brought them into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. Chris kneeled down in front of her taking both her hands in his. "Helena? Helena can you hear me? Who should I call to help you?"_ Okay Helena think. Focus on one thought and try to figure this thing out. The only thing I did was talk and- the drink. I've been drugged. But Chris couldn't know he's just trying to help. It was whoever was in the kitchen after the speech._ She started swaying and panting. "Oh my God I'm calling 91-" Chris suddenly fell to the floor with a dark figure standing behind him, frying pan in hand.

Before she knew it, the man lifted his hand and struck her in the head, making everything turn black.

When Helena woke up, there was a blindfold around her eyes and a gag in her mouth. They were both sticky so that meant they were made out of tape. Black tape to be exact. She tried to get up, but found out that her arms were tied together with tape around her elbows and wrists. It was the same with her knees and ankles. The numbness was still there, but she wiggled around a little bit and discovered she was lying on her stomach on the ground. It was smooth so obviously she was in a warehouse somewhere.

"Well well look who's awake. Sorry Miss Wayne you're not going anywhere unless I tell you to." The person started walking towards her, his footsteps slow and steady. His voice was unrecognizable to anyone she had ever met before so that meant Chris didn't drug her intentionally. Wait what happened to Chris? She tried to talk but her voice was muffled by the gag.

"Sorry you can't talk right now either. The drug was intended to knock you out for about three hours but I didn't want to take the chance of you waking up screaming in the car. It was just another minor problem so it wasn't much of a worry for me." He stopped right next to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair yanking her head up off the ground.

"The only major problem was that waiter helping you. Poor old Chris just couldn't mind his own business? He doesn't matter much now though, if I had to guess he's having fun in the back of a car. Keep your head just like that or else." His hand moved down her neck and over a breast, stopping at the hem of her shirt. _Time to pull out the damsel in distress card._ Helena sighed mentally.

"Just so you know I had men outside on the rooftops looking for Batman just in case he decided to drop by the party. I wasn't exactly sure if you were working with him or not, so I removed anything that could have a tracer. To be more specific your bracelet, necklace, and this pretty anklet you had on is currently in the car with Chris, leading Batman on a wild goose chase." Okay maybe she really was a damsel in distress now.

His hand moved down her skirt and over her panties coming back up to rest on her hipbone.

"You really are a pretty thing aren't you? All tied up to-" A loud boom interrupted him and she let out a sigh of relief. (It was more like her just exhaling since the tape was still on her mouth.) _Oh thank God Dick found me in time._

"Aye yo Jack!" Maybe not. Loud footsteps echoed around the warehouse. It sounded like there were at least three or four of them. At least she found out what this guy's name is.

"What is it Jimmy I'm in the middle of something."

"I need the money you owe me."

"I'll give it to you next week, get out of here I'm busy."

"Which slut is it this time?"

"None of your business now leave."

"I can't. I owe it to that ring over on Hood's side and they want it tonight. Unless you wanna lose your brothers over this I suggest ya help me." Jack sighed and stood up taking a few steps away from her.

"Well I don't have it so what are we gonna do?"

"I got an idea. Let's sell the whore to them! That way they make money, we repay our debts, and everybody stays happy!"

"No way man she's too valuable for me to sell."

"You're just gonna rape and kill her. You can kidnap another one sometime later. Just think about it for a second."

"Actually you might be onto something here. I guess that could work."

"Now we're talkin'! Let's see if she's good enough for 'em first." Suddenly one of them grabbed her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position on her knees. "Somebody get me the duct tape." The one they called Jimmy taped her ankles to her upper thighs and taped her lower thighs together also. All four of them lifted her up into the air to spread her legs as far as they could go. Then four different hands were in her panties with the owners saying all the dirty things they were going to do to her out loud. Some person took the tape gag away from her mouth allowing her to breathe easier. She tried to scream and break the tape like a helpless teenage girl who couldn't do anything to stop them.

A loud crash of a window breaking caused everybody to stop moving their hands. She imagined that they all turned their heads toward the sound. _Please let it be Dick this time._

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

_Yep that's Dick alright. Took him long enough._

Considering how dark and angry Batman's voice is these guys are going to an overnight stay at the hospital. There were grunts and sounds of punching but she couldn't see a thing to confirm her suspicions. The only thing she knew was that she was being hoisted over someone's shoulder running in the opposite direction of the fight. So Helena did the only thing a person could do at this point.

She screamed as loud as she could.

It sounded like it was too late because she could feel the cool night air and hear a metal door shut behind her. Then she was shoved in the back of a van that felt like it sped off at about sixty miles per hour.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

"Whatta we do now?"

"Drive you moron drive!" She screamed again hoping Dick wouldn't lose track of the van.

"Batman's right behind us!"

"Then don't stop!" Apparently Jack was the smart one around these parts.

"Shut her up Jack!" The safety of a gun was clicked off and she could feel it against the side of her head.

"Either you shut the fuck up or I put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours!" Okay time to be quiet. When she got out of here this guy was gonna get punched in the face. Hard.

"There's a stop light up ahead. He won't run it if other people might get hurt in the process. Floor it!" The car sped up and when they cheered after she heard a bunch of car horns honk at them, well it didn't take a genius to figure this one out.

"Good job Jimmy just keep going straight to the Hood's side." Wait did he just say Hood? As in the Red Hood's part of town that no bat crosses unless instructed? This was going to turn out _fantastic._ If she managed to get away there's the possibility that she could run into the Red Hood AKA Jason Todd. But if she didn't try to escape she would go have to go wherever these idiots were taking her.

So see Jason Todd the rogue ex-robin that has tried to kill her entire family, or some unknown place she could most likely escape on her own since they didn't know her secret identity. Let's go with the second choice.

"Now all's we have to do is get this bitch to the place and we'll be home free."

"Speaking of her…" Jack moved a cloth in front of her nose and mouth so that she couldn't breathe.

_Focus Helena. Just concentrate on anything else but breathing. _Jack wouldn't take the cloth away so she was forced to breathe. _When I get out of here I'm going to kick….._

* * *

So here is the requested chapter. Please_ **REVIEW **_and tell me how I'm doing so far.


	3. Name Calling

Name Calling

After Jason left, Helena got up off the floor and sat down on the bed. What was all that about anyway? One minute he acted nice to her, and the next he was treating her like a dog. _Like his pet_. That was the only thing she was or ever would be in Jason's eyes. It didn't matter what he thought of her anyway, because Helena had a loving boyfriend waiting for her at home. Her eyes widened a little bit at the thought of him.

"Dick." She whispered. How could she be so selfish? Here she was worried about what some psycho killer thought, when poor Dick was endlessly searching for her? At least she thought he would be considering it had been a little over a month. Or maybe two. Jason didn't have a calendar so she had to guess, okay?

Helena hadn't even tried to escape yet since she thought it would be impossible. Now that Jason trusted her, or whatever type of emotion made him stop handcuffing her to the headboard whenever he left, then maybe she could find some way to get out. Then he could go back to spending all his time with little red riding bitch and she could be happy again with Dick. Now all she needs is a plan.

xxxxxxx

When he got home Jason didn't even talk to her. The door flew open, but closed quickly after he got inside. The sound of the door shocked her and she dropped the soda bottle in her hand causing soda to go all over the kitchen floor. She noticed how he walked over to the coffee table, putting all of his stuff down except for his domino mask. Great, now they were back to the 'I don't want you to see my eyes' thing. Helena grabbed a roll of paper towels and set a bunch of them on the floor to soak up the mess. When the floor was about as clean as she could make it, Helena grabbed a wet washcloth so the floor wouldn't be sticky later on. Jason just stood there watching, thinking about his next move.

When she was completely finished, Helena threw away all the used paper towels. Just as she was about to get up, he offered her his hand. She pursed her lips and eyed his hand suspiciously.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm trying to help you _up_ this time." Helena reluctantly grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, but didn't let go afterwards. He started walking towards his bedroom with her following obediently behind him. Jason watched her crawl onto the bed and lay down in the middle, while he started pulling his clothes off. When he was down to only his boxers, Jason got into bed beside her. He took the remote from the nightstand and turned the TV on, putting one arm around Helena to pull her into his chest.

~0~

Helena was radiant. It was a very rare thing that Jason was around during the afternoon, so he enjoyed the time whenever it happened. Right now they were watching TV with her head on his lap again. Jason enjoyed the position so he made sure they did this often. But right now Helena moved her head just enough that he could feel it, making his cock twitch. The news came on and he regretted not turning the channel sooner.

Batman had stopped the Riddler from robbing a bank, showing a picture of him talking to the police at the crime scene. Helena's breath hitched and he knew she knew he noticed. Helena propped herself up on her elbow, sitting up just enough so that her head was right above his lap instead of on it. Then they started talking about how nobody has seen Batgirl for awhile and she flinched, sitting all the way up. Fantastic.

It killed him inside knowing that she was thinking about Grayson. The only thing Jason wanted was for her to think about _him_ for once. Jason Todd instead of that dumbass Dick Grayson. Was that too much to ask for?

A couple hours later they decided to order Chinese food and watch a movie. Jason didn't know if Helena was into that chick flick shit, so he picked out the movie just to be safe. He decided on the movie Taken, and they were at the part where the teenage daughter was dragged out from her hiding spot. She curled up next to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"What're you thinking pretty bird?" He whispered.

Jason's behavior lately was very strange. Usually he was treating her like a dog or trying to get in her pants. But was he actually trying to be nice to her now? Actually except for making her put her head in his lap he treated her like a bird instead of a dog. He always called her 'pretty bird' or 'batling' or 'birdie.'

"What's with you?" He rested his head on hers taking in the wonderful scent of Helena's shampoo.

"Huh?" She threw her arm over his stomach and repositioned herself to get more comfortable. "Watch your boundaries baby bat." She sat up and glared at him.

"Oh what _ever_." Helena got up and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Jason got up and followed her in.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I have an actual name. You know that thing your parents give you when you're born that other people are supposed to call you?"He raised an eyebrow at his bird.

"Don't get smart with me _bird_." That's what Helena was. His Batgirl, his bird, his pet and he would call her whatever he wanted. He had a right. "What are you so pissed for?"

"I have a name and I want you to use it!" She was glaring at him now. Helena was so fed up with him and his stupid crappy moods all the time. Maybe if she faked a mental breakdown he would freak out and leave. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of him. Real or not she still had her pride.

"Fine. Come back to bed Len." Helena sighed.

"Close enough." Jason held out his hand to her and she took it following him back to bed.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I am very pleased with all the favorites, reviews, and follows though. I'm currently making a website dedicated to the BatFamily and when it's done I'll post it on my profile page.

Again, REVIEW!


End file.
